


2015 Stargate SG-1 Big Bang

by eilidh17



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilidh17/pseuds/eilidh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the commencement post for the 2015 Stargate SG-1 Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2015 Stargate SG-1 Big Bang

 

Welcome to the SG-1 Big Bang for 2015. This year the challenge will be hosted on Livejournal, Dreamwidth and AO3, with sign up and participation available through all three sites.

 

For those wishing to participate through AO3, please click on the SG-1 Big Bang to access the collection site, and then click on 'Profile' for the rules. Due to limitations with the AO3 interface, stage instructions, sign ups and any other relevant information will be posted directly to the site as an entry. This allows participants and other interested parties to leave comments to that post. The sign up process will require prospective participants to copy the sign up form from the sign up entry post and copy it to a comment. Almost exactly how the process is conduction on the journals.

 

   
**Rules and Information**  
  
**For authors:**

  * Stories should be 15,000 words minimum.



 

  * There are no restrictions on genre or pairing. Stories _must_ be primarily focused on SG-1 characters, settings, plot bits, etc. AUs and crossovers with other shows, including SGA and SGU, are permissible.   **The Big Bang will not accept stories that include sex with minors.**  



  * You may submit something you've already started, as long as:  
**a)** it hasn't yet been publicly posted anywhere in its entirety, and  
**b)** it meets the other qualifications.



 

  * Stories must be beta-read before final submission. If you need a beta, one will be provided for you.



 

  * You may sign up as individuals or as a co-author team.



 

  *  As there is no SOS lounge facility available on AO3, authors and artists will be contacted via email or message to their personal accounts for important announcements, kvetching, screaming and moral support.



 

  
Author signup will begin June 13th, and continue until outline submission. You may sign up early and get to work, or work first and sign up when you know you can commit. You haven't locked into the SG-1 Big Bang until you submit your story outline on August 15. This is the outline that will be given to the artist/s matched up with you. The more detail you can provide, the more scope your artist/vidder has to produce something in-tune with your story.

  * A final version of your story is due to the community based on posting dates which will be selected and assigned in Sept/Oct. The earliest posting date is November 7, the latest posting date will be confirmed once story number are known.



 

  * Extensions will be granted to the author-artist team for final posting as needed and upon request.



 

  * If you join the challenge late or otherwise miss the outline submission date, please let the moderators know and every effort will be made to include you in the challenge.



 

 

**For artists and vidders:**

  * For the story you choose:  
**artists** will be signing up to produce at least 3 pieces of art  
**vidders** will be signing up to produce at least 1 video  




You will need to host your own work, so please abide by any websites’ rules regarding copyright laws so your work does not violate their TOS.

 

  * You may sign up as individuals or as a team if you would like to collaborate with another person.



 

  * As there is no SOS lounge facility available on AO3, authors and artists will be contacted via email or message to their personal accounts for important announcements, kvetching, screaming and moral support.



  
**Signups for artists and vidders will begin August 5 and continue until all stories are claimed.** On August 31, summaries of the stories will go live. At that time, artists and vidders claim summaries to create art/vid for that specific story. You are not locked into the SG-1 Big Bang until you claim a story.

  * We are anticipating that an artist or vidder may claim two stories.



 

  * You will be given your author's story outline after claiming ends, hopefully on or around September 6. You will have until your posting date (the earliest of which is November 7) to complete your artwork/vid.



 

  * Extensions will be granted to the author-artist/vidder team as needed and upon request.



 

  * If you join the challenge late or otherwise miss the rough draft due date, please let the moderators know and every effort will be made to include you in the challenge.



  
  
**The Schedule**  
  
**June 13:** Sign-ups for authors open.  
**August 5:** Sign-ups for artists and vidders open.  
**August 15:** Detailed story outlines and story summaries due to moderators. Sign-ups for authors close.  
**August 31:** Summaries are posted for artist/vidder claiming. Claiming continues until all stories are claimed. Sign-ups for artists and vidders close when claiming ends.  
**September 6:** Story outlines are sent to artists and vidders.  
**October 18:** Final stories/art/vids for November postings are due.  
**November 7:** First November story goes live.  
**November 21:** Final stories/art/vids for December postings are due.

**Dec 5:** First December story goes live.

  
  
  
**Questions?**  
Comment here, or ask **magnavox_23** and **eilidh17** , your challenge-runners and overall crazy people, or email:     eppur_simuove (at) yahoo (dot) com (dot) au          

 


End file.
